Fame Is Fast
by ThaInstaPrincess
Summary: When Hermione Granger is plucked from obscurity into stardom how will she handle it? By taking Ginny, Gred, Forge, and Severus Snape on tour with her. And What does the Harry, Ron, Draco love triangle have to do with it?


Chapter 1: Plucked April 9, 2007(When Our Tale Begins)

The newly acquired television screens were on and at full blast in number 12-grimuald place. And the face that was on them was none other than Hermione Grangers. "So Jayne. Your freshman album _Plucked _did very well what can we be expecting from your sophomore endeavor"? "Well", she said with a magnificent hair flip. "It's entitled The Sophomore Slump".

Giggles from the audience. "Its more of a fun, top-down, chillax kinda album. You know with _Plucked _I kinda just sang. You know I had a bunch of songs on my mind. I had just become famous. So I let the studio determine what would and would not work for me. That is NOT happening on this album! On this one I went for the dance cuts and the boy get back at yas! This album also has a few go girl songs on it! This one has a lot for everyone on it This album is more for the chillax kinda crew. Top down road trip kinda crew, It's for ya'll and I wanted to give you something new"!!

The crowd erupted into laughter and cheers! "Well we appreciate you coming on the show"! "Thanks for having me"! They shook hands. "Jayne's sophomore album, _The Sophomore Slump_ is in stores tomorrow"!

All the TV's shut off. "She certainly has grown" said Molly. It was true. Hermione had been plucked out of obscurity from a Karaoke bar. Now one year and one album later, she was big. As she liked to say she was "Hogwarts Big".

The doorbell rang and everyone gathered to open it everyone was here, Dumbledore, McGonagal, Snape, Lupin, Molly, Arthur, Gred, Forge, Ron, Draco, Harry, and Ginny. So who was there? Molly opened the door to reveal Hermione . . . a moment passed. She took of her sunglasses. "Is that the way to great a rockstar"? This seemed to jolt everyone into action.

She was greeted in what was referred to in "the world", (what Hermione called the music industry) as a Hanukkah Hello. Everyone rushed her, and she was smothered in people. Just like at Hanukkah. Lupin took her bags upstairs while she joined everyone in the kitchen. "So Mione! How's fame treating you"?

"Very. . . fast"! Slight laughter around the table. "No no. Really, it's fast and fun. And quite eventful. I mean, the signings, the shows, the interviews, the tour". "THE TOUR"? "Yes the tour.

I'm going on a world tour starting tommorow, that's the reason I'm here". She had everyones attention. "I need security, tour mangers, assistants, and I've got them all here". Everyone looked at her. "100 dollars an hour, with bonuses whenever I so choose. Come on being famous is hard! And I miss my family"!

Everyone looked at each other in thought. Ginny got up and stood with Hermione. "I'm in I'm a great note taker, I move fast, and I can get what you want when you want. I'd be a killer assistant". Hermione squealed and clapped her hands in delight.

Snape sighed. "I'm boared to tears here and I haven't gotten to do anything usefull since the defeat of the dark lord. I'm on for security". Hermione stopped him. "Severus. Security is more than just protecting me. You go everywhere with me. You are my outfit bouncer offer, my advice counselor, my friend, my confidant, you are my guy best friend". Severus snorted. "Hermione, I've been around the block a few times, I think that I can act the roll of Potter for a few months".

Hermione looked confused. "But Severus, Harry's gay"! He smirked. "Exactly". She giggled. Harry squealed like the girl he was, "I wanna be tour manager"! "Oh NO! Harry, none of your gay love triangle psyco/melodrama will be taking place on my tour bus"! Harry frumped into the chair he'd lept from.

Gred spoke up, "My brother and I will be your tour mangers. Were good at telling people around, and we can arrange one hulluva show"! Hermione laughed and clapped her hands together. "Well I've got my crew! Now do you wanna here a song from mysecond album"?

Everyone nodded yes. She got up and flew to the library where the piano was. She started playing, then when she was satisfied with her intro she sang:

I wish I could believe you then I'll be alright  
But now everything you told me really don't apply  
To the way I feel inside  
Loving you was easy once upon a time  
But now my suspicions of you have multiplied  
And it's all because you lied  
I only give you a hard time  
'Cause I can't go on and pretend like  
I haven't tried to forget this  
But I'm much too full of resentment

Just can't seem to get over the way you hurt me  
Don't know how you gave another who didn't mean a thing, no  
The very thing you gave to me  
I thought I could forgive you and I know you've changed  
As much as I wanna trust you I know it ain't the same  
And it's all because you lied

I only give you a hard time  
'Cause I can't go on and pretend like  
I haven't tried to forget this  
But I'm much too full of resentment  
I may never understand why  
I'm doing the best that I can and I  
I tried and I tried to forget this  
I'm much too full of resentment

I'll always remember feeling like I was no good  
Like I couldn't do it for you like your mistress could  
And it's all because you lied  
Loved you more than ever  
More than my own life  
The best part of me I gave you  
It was sacrificed  
And it's all because you lied

I only give you a hard time  
'Cause I can't go on and pretend like  
I tried and I tried to forget this  
But I'm too damn full of resentment

I know he was attractive but I was here first  
Been ridin' with you for six years why did I deserve  
To be treated this way by you  
I know your probably thinking what's up with me been crying for too long what did you do to meI used to be so strong but now you took my soul  
I'm crying cant stop crying cant stop crying  
You could of told me that you wasn't happy  
I know you didn't wanna hurt me  
But look what you done-done to me now  
I gotta look at her in her eyes and see she's had half of me  
How could you lie

There wasn't a dry eye in the house.

This is the revised edition. I had a jolt of inspiration yestaday. So here it is expect the second instalment . . . soon.! All Love! JuilliardJem


End file.
